1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a method and apparatus allowing a consumer to select Pet products and supplies appropriate for a specific breed of domestic pet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Domestic pets of all sizes and activity levels require safe and suitable products in their daily lives. Appropriate Pet products and supplies can help to satisfy both a pet's maintenance needs and their exercise, amusement, and socialization requirements.
Many pet owners become deeply attached to their pets, and are willing to spend considerable money providing for their maintenance and care. The industry serving these pet owners is large and diverse. A significant portion of the pet industry is devoted to manufacturing supplies to maintain, nurture, amuse and occupy pets.
The diversity of Pet products and supplies for pets available on the market is matched only by the diversity of the animals themselves. Pets differ in size, personality, and exercise requirements. Products appropriate for one pet may be entirely inappropriate for another pet. The prior art provides no guidance to the pet owner as to which products are appropriate for the owner's pet. An inappropriate pet product cannot be properly used by the animal and is a waste of money for the pet owner. At worst, an inappropriate pet product can present a hazard to the pet, such as an increased likelihood of the animal ingesting and choking on or experiencing intestinal blockage from the product.
The prior art does not teach a systematic classification system to assist the pet owner in determining whether a particular pet product is appropriate for the owner's pet.